Super Mario Island
by Star333
Summary: Two teams of 8 have a chance to win 10 million coins read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Island

All of the carters belong to Nintendo all except pip he belongs to me

Chapter 1: teams

Pip: welcome to Super Mario Island in this game there will be two teams of 8 people who will get a chance to win 10 million coins let's see who the teams are.

On the read team is.

Baby Mario

Luigi

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

Bowser Jr

DK

And Bowser

On the blue team

Peach

Diddy

Toad

Toadette

Blue toad Mario

Rosalina and Princess Shokora

Pip: ok everyone go to their team cabin o yeah wait did I tell you about the confession room

Everyone: no

Pip: well I just did

Red team

Luigi: how do we decide this?

Daisy: who wants a top bunk?

Yoshi and Birdo wanted a top one Bowser Told Bowser Jr to just take a top one

Blue Team

Peach: Toad's you guys want the top bunks

Toads: sure I guess

Mario: k

Confession room (Toad): everyone is going to think me and Toadette are going to ruin just because we are going out. I have the top bunk next to her but honestly nobody cares.

Confession room (Mario): I want to win but I think this will be the worst game show to be on.

Pip: OK PEOPLE GET OUT THE BED

Everyone: ok

Confession room (Yoshi): he is the height of Toad and has a the voice of a monster when he is yelling

Pip: ok let's get moving with this, you will have to start a fire with your teammates then everyone will have to go get a flag of your team color.

Confession room (Toadette): So pip can just throw whoever he wants in the fire out of all people it better be bowser. Honestly everybody hates him and I just hope he doesn't pick on baby Mario.

Toad: we should find things to work with Toadette Peach Shokora and Rosalina go look for wood.

Peach: who put him in charge?

Toadette: why is everyone looking at me?

Princess: we don't know

Peach: in less you put him in charge

Toadette: I thought Mario would take charge

Confession room (peach): Toadette thought that Mario would be in charge she didn't even think Toad could be in charge.

Confession room (Toadette): Peach thinks that she will get what she wants just because she is a princess. Toad works for her and doesn't care so just shut up.

Toadette looked on the floor and saw a litter and picked it up as they were walking back to where they were going to set up there fire.

RED TEAM

Yoshi and Birdo went to go get wood Bowser was telling everyone what to do baby Mario went running around screaming what if we get caught on fire. Daisy picked up baby Mario

Bowser: This is a lot of work well goodnight

Yoshi Birdo Diddy DK and Daisy tried to make the fire and Baby Mario gave them new sticks

Daisy: Bowser is so gone

Birdo: Got that right

Confession Room ( Daisy): Bowser had fire breath and he said that he was just not going to use it like come in they have Toad and Toadette on their team and once they get that fire stared they will see all of them.

BLUE TEAM

Toadette: Pip can we use lighters

Pip: yep

Confession room (Toadette): I thought I would get us dulcified for asking that

Toadette: Toad we can use lighters

Toad: where did you get a lighter from?

Toadette: on the ground

Toad: ok

Toad handed Mario the lighter and lit the wood

Mario: what do we do next?

Toad and Toadette: find our color flags

Toad and Toadette found two of the flags and Peach found one Mario found one to then Toadette found two more

Pip: ok Blue team you have won this round Red team meet me at 6:45 tonight and pick who will leave

Confession room (Yoshi): say good bye Bowser

Confession room (Birdo): bye Bowser

Confession room (Daisy): good bye Bowser

Confession room (baby Mario): Baby Mario say bye Bower

Confession room (Luigi): come on all he had to do was breath fire but Bowser Jr is going next

Confession room (DK): really can't he just stop being so stubborn

Pip: ok everyone has voted for…. Bowser to leave wow big shocker get on the boat Bowser bye

Pip: next week on Super Mario Island will Peach and Toadette hate each other and put Toad and Mario's friendship in danger. Is Bowser Jr next to go on the read team wait and see?

Toadette: Toad I can't sleep

Toad: I can't either

Toadette: what do you think we will do on the next time?

Toad: I don't know

Rosalina: what are you guys talking about?

Toadette: nothing

Rosalina: oh I get it the two couple are keeping secrets how cute.

Note:I will try my best to get one out every saturday or sunday when ever I can


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER MARIO ISLAND

Note: I know that this was earlier that what I said so whenever I can get them up.

Pip: last time on Super Mario Island we stared a fire well everyone but the red team and made Bowser the first to leave. Today on Super Mario Island some people who can't swim better hope someone else is way worse than them. Does anyone see a dodge ball well I do hopefully you can throw a doge ball and if you can't you just suck.

Blue Team

Toad: good Moring Toadette

Toadette: good Moring Toad I'm still tired if Pip yells for us to get up just wake me up

Toad: k

Mario: Toad and Blue Toad get over here

Blue Toad: for what

Mario: what do you think he will do today?

Toad: I don't know

Pip: WAKE UP EVERYONE!

Toadette: is it possible for my ears to bleed

Peach: I don't think so

Confession room (Peach): Toadette can be so annoying some times

Pip: ok losers time to start a challenge

Confession room (Toad): how are we losers when he's the height of me

Pip: ok I hope all of you brought your swimsuits because someone on your team is going swimming

Mario: what in a pool of sharks

Pip: Nope someone on your team has to get on a water ski and get all of your team flags and someone from the other team has to pull you on a speed boat.

Red Team

Yoshi: I think Daisy should drive the speed boat and DK should do the water skis

Daisy: ok

DK: fine with me

Blue Team

Peach: I think Toadette should do the water skis

Confession room (Toadette): peach really wants me to get voted off but I'm not afraid to get down and dirty so we will just have a wait and see.

Toadette: ok

Mario: can I drive the speed boat

Peach: ok I think that is fair Toad took charge of the last one so Mario you can have this one

Confession room (Toad): Toadette had nothing to do with me having a plan. Peach barley wants to touch grass.

Pip: ok Red Team who did you choose to play

DK: Daisy is driving and I'm doing the water skis

Pip: ok Blue team

Peach: Mario is driving and Toadette is doing the water skis

Pip: ok let's start with red team remember not to screw this up DK AND GO

Mario moved around the flags so that DK couldn't get them DK only got 4

Pip: ok Toadette your turn and don't screw it up all you need is 5 to beat them

Toadette: ok

Confession room (Daisy): Toadette may be cute but she is going down this time

Pip: Go

Toadette got the first 3 flags then got two more and then she got the last one Toad picked up Toadette and swung her around

Toadette: I really wanted to win this one

Peach: good job

Confession room (Toadette): Peach doesn't care if I won she was going to that I would lose this. I don't think she know that we're on the same team so we would just loose a person on our team.

Pip: next we are going to play dodge ball so if you can't throw dodge ball good luck

Mario: I hope I don't end up with a black eye

Confession room (Shokora): I have been like a background player this whole time I want to step up and play this one

Pip: ok everyone should know the rules of doge ball so go

Blue Toad, Toad and, Toadette came up with a plan to throw the balls form the side the first person on the blue team to get out was peach then Rosalina then Shokora. The first person on the red teem to get out was daisy the Bowser Jr then Birdo Then Yoshi then Luigi then Diddy then Blue Toad. Then Toad got nailed in the face with a doge ball by DK then Toadette got out. Mario used his fire move to hit DK and Then Blue team won.

Pip: ok losers for today pick who you want to leave

Confession room (Daisy): DK may have made us lose but I still think Bowser Jr has to go

Pip: ok 1 vote for DK to go 7 votes for Bowser Jr good bye Bowser Jr

Toad: does it look bad

Rosalina: no yes

Toadette: ice can help

Rosalina: I don't know Toadette It looks pretty bad


	3. Chapter 3

SUPER MARIO ISLAND

All players belong to Nintendo pip is mine

Pip: last time Super Mario Island Bowser Jr went down. Tonight let's see how everyone fails it

Red Team

Daisy: we have got to stop losing Luigi

Luigi: I think DK should go next

Yoshi: I think DK has to go he put whipped cream on my face

Confession room (Yoshi): I love whipped cream but he put it on me when I was sleep

Birdo: but what if the other team loses

Yoshi: we would be lucky

Daisy: if the other team loses I think they're going to vote peach off

Luigi: Maybe

Daisy: I think peach will go

Blue Team

Rosalina: if we lose I think peach should go

Shokora: Yeah I think she gives the little girl a harder time and Peach thought that she couldn't do the water skis

Rosalina: her name is Toadette

Shokora: o anyways peach can be something

Rosalina: I heard Pip saying that we will have an obstacle and we will have to dig she will barely touch the floor

Peach: hey

Rosalina: hi I have to go find Toadette

Peach: don't

Pip: ok today we are going to do an obstacle

Mario: that's just great

Pip: everyone on your team has to crawl through the tunnel

Confession room (Toad): I got hit in the face with dodge ball I think that was more fun now

Pip: then you have… never mind figure it out GO

Toad, Toadette, and Blue Toad ran through the tunnel

Rosalina: I's it just me or could all of them run through tunnels like that

Red team was at the next part the Toads were waiting to do the part it was a lock combination

Daisy: should we just try random numbers

Yoshi: 123456

Daisy: that will never…..

Access granted

Daisy: well

Toadette: come on peach it's just a tunnel

Rosalina pulled peach through the tunnel

Toad: I heard that it was 123456

Blue Toad: try it

Access granted

Toadette, Toad, and Blue Toad ran through the gate then they saw shovels

Rosalina: are Toads always this hyper

Mario: depends

Pip: to late Blue Team Red Team already finished

Confession Room (Toadette): The other Toads and I were hyper and peach had to ruin it anyways someone has to vote her off.

Confession Room (Blue Toad): I was so hyper and so was Toad and Toadette but no peach had to be a drama queen and couldn't go through it

Confession room (Toad): So I was hyper with Blue Toad and Toadette but I still was do the obstacle

Pip: aw the three Toads were so hyper and fell asleep moving on ok 1 vote for Toadette to leave 1 for Shokora and 6 votes for peach to leave

Peach: what

Rosalina: well you did refuse to go through the tunnel

Peach: why not Toadette she was hyper and annoying all day

Shokora: that may be true but she still did the challenge

Pip: can you hurry this up before the Toads wake up

Mario: sorry peach

Rosalina picked up Toadette Mario picked up Toad and Shokora picked up Blue Toad

Rosalina: I can't believe that Peach would think that she would stay

Shokora: I can't believe that she was talking about Toadette being annoying

Mario: she wasn't that bad I mean that's how Peach acts all the time

Red Team

Daisy: Toast to the first win

Luigi: hopefully we can win again

Pip: that was a day


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Island

Pip: Last time on Super Mario Island Peach took forever to leave today wait and see what we have planed

Red Team

Yoshi: I hope we can win again today

Daisy: I heard Peach got voted off and it took her forever to leave

Birdo: I wonder if they are so happy to throwing a party happy

Luigi: probably

Daisy: I know that Toadette is

Blue Team

Confession room (Toadette): I woke up this morning a saw that peach was gone

Toadette: is Peach gone

Rosalina: yep

Toadette: yes Toad wake up you two

Toad: fine

Blue Toad: whatever he said no I change my mind I'm going out side

Toadette: do you think we will lose the whole thing

Toad: no don't say it till it's true

Toadette: ok

Pip: ok people you and your team have to make something that can be worn by a teammate you can use and materials in this box GO

Red Team

Yoshi: I think we should use Daisy

Daisy: I would love to

Birdo: should we do a dress or something else

Daisy: I think a dress is fine

Birdo: ok

Blue Team

Mario: I think Toadette is perfect that fine with you

Toadette: yes

Confession room (Toadette): I think our team just got better without peach and I got asked if I wanted to do it

Toad: we need to measure Toadette

Blue Toad: I found a tape measure

Red Team

Birdo: I think we have to measure Daisy

Yoshi: I found a tape measure

Blue Team

Blue Toad: ok what are we making Toadette?

Toadette: I heard that dresses are easier to make

Blue Toad: ok then you have to measure your stomach and chest

Red Team

Birdo: around you stomach is 34 your chest is you can measure that

Blue Team

Rosalina: ok your stomach is 23 and your chest is you can measure it

Red Team

Birdo: ok I think we should make it red and should it be puffy

Luigi: I think it should be flat

Birdo: ok

Blue Team

Rosalina: I think Toadette should wear a dark blue dress but on the bottom it should have a light blue underneath

Toadette: I think I would love that

One hour later

Pip: time is up Toadette Daisy let me see what your team came up with

Toad: Rosalina Toadette looks really pretty in that

Rosalina: thanks I think so to

Pip: Daisy I hate it the colors stick out on you Toadette I love how it looks on and I love this color ok Red Team meet me in well you know where

Daisy: I think DK has to go then after this it's free choice

Pip: ok all votes go to DK goodnight

Daisy: well ok then

Note: I know it sounds rushed


	5. Chapter 5

SUPER MARIO ISLAND

Pip: last time on Super Mario Island Daisy and Toadette wore some dresses I hated Daisy's. But tonight after whoever gets voted off the teams will split in to on to so then there will be 5 teams

Red Team

Daisy: I heard that pip is splitting the teams in two

Birdo: well I hope we can win

Yoshi: I guess that can be fair

Luigi: well let's try to win

Blue Team

Toadette yelling: I heard that pip is splitting the teams up in to now there will be 5

Toad: for what

Toadette: I knew he was going to split us

Confession room (Toad): if Diddy goes home then you already know who will go with who Luigi and Daisy Yoshi and Birdo Mario and Blue Toad Shokora and Rosalina Toadette and I so I don't think it's that big

Pip: outside losers

Confession room (Toad): again with the losers look whose talking

Pip: ok so after whoever gets voted off now I know what you are thinking where's baby Mario well he left

Daisy: I thought he was terrible anyways

Pip: ok you and you team for the last time will have to solve a mystery GO

Toad: what are we solving?

Mario: I don't know

Lights go off

Toadette screaming: ahh

Lights go on

Mario: who was that?

Toad: it was Toadette

Confession Room (Toad): Why are the smallest people always the first to get stolen? I don't get how peach gets taking and nobody notices it for 3 whole hours.

Daisy: Toadette was in the middle of everyone so she must have ran away on her own

Rosalina: I don't think she would she usually gets behind someone

Mario: I think that…

Lights go off

Toad: ah

Lights come on

Blue Toad: that was so Toad

Confession room (Blue Toad): I just hope that I'm not next to go

Daisy: how can we find them?

Mario: don't know but you are so going down Luigi

Lights go off

Luigi: ah

Lights come on

Yoshi: Mario you have been doing this the whole time

Mario: no that's imposable I would never have time to drag people somewhere and back

Blue Toad: that is true or is it

Everyone: don't do that

Blue Toad: fine

Mario: why would it be me Pip said that we were solving a mystery

Confession Room (Mario) out of all the people in the room they think it's me all I said is Luigi you are so going down

Blue Toad: how do we know?

Lights go off

Diddy: ah

Lights come on

Daisy: I know Diddy and I play this game he'll know what to do

Mario: they're going to win now

Blue Toad: well I think Diddy can go

Mario: me to

Daisy: firefly

Diddy: butterfly

Daisy: um happily

Diddy: happy

Daisy: in here

Toad and Toadette: Mario

Pip: ok Daisy you found them so your team wins

Daisy: yes

Pip: ok losers meet in you cabin this time

Toad: I think Diddy can go

Toadette: me to

Pip: ok let's see wow 7 votes for Diddy to go home

Diddy: I wanted to go home

Pip: you were a strong man, ok moving on did you guy choose who you want your other team mate to be Mario

Mario: Blue Toad

Pip: ok Rosalina

Rosalina: Shokora

Pip: ok Toad

Toad: Toadette

Pip: ok have fun

Toadette: we aren't going to turn into enemies are we?

Shokora: not downright hate enemies

Blue Toad: yeah

Read Team

Pip: Red Team who is your teammate Yoshi

Yoshi: Birdo

Pip: ok Luigi

Luigi: Daisy

Pip: ok then

Note: ok I know that they sound rushed but they come out to 400 – 600 words ok and spoiler alert

They will be dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

SUPER MARIO ISLAND

Pip: last time on Super Mario Island Diddy went home and voted his selth off of his own team now the teams are split in two.

Pip: ok so everyone came up with a team name. Mario and Blue Toad

Mario: super Mario's

Pip: ok original Luigi, Daisy

Luigi: super Luigi's

Pip: ok again original Yoshi, Birdo

Yoshi: spotted eggs

Pip: corny Shorka, Rosalina

Rosalina: star lumas

Pip: better that the others Toad Toadette

Toad: small toads

Pip: why

Toadette: well we are usually the smallest every time

Pip: good ok this challenge is to come up with a dance but you have to pick the type out of this house

Mario Blue Toad / Rap

Mario: great

Daisy Luigi / Ballroom

Rosalina Shorka / Pop

Birdo Yoshi / Jazz

Toad Toadette / Spanish

Pip: ok get started

Super Mario team

Mario: how are we supposed to make up a dance with this?

Blue Toad: I think that's the point

Mario: can I just pull your pants down and move on

Blue Toad: no

Super Luigi team

Daisy: can you even ballroom dance

Luigi: I can do ballet I can do this

Daisy: ok

Spotted eggs team

Yoshi: how it's a jazz dance done anyways

Birdo: I think you mix pop and acrobatics

Yoshi: you're kidding

Birdo: no

Star lumas

Rosalina: I think we can jump a lot and spin

Shorka: I would love that

Rosalina: should we have streamers

Shorka: I think I would trip if we did

Rosalina: ok

Small Toads

Toad: I have a great Idea

Toadette: what

Toad: but you have to shake what you got

Toadette: I don't have anything to shake

Toad: ok

Toadette: I can't shake like this

Toad: I'm taking my shirt off

Confession room (Toadette): Toad is never afraid to take off his shirt and like he really has one on

Toadette: what shirt

Toad: be quite

Toadette laughing: fine

Super Mario Team

Mario: so we just move like this

Blue toad: yeah Pips going to hate it

Mario: o well

Super Luigi Team

Daisy: I think we have it

Spotted eggs

Yoshi: Pip will hate this

Birdo: well it will do for now

Star lumas

Rosalina: I think it's fine for now

Shorka: ok

Small Toads Team

Toadette: is this legal for me to shake like this

Toad: is now

Toadette Laughing: shut up

Pip: ok first Mario and Blue Toad

Mario and Blue Toad do there dance with their big jackets and gold jewelry

Pip: what was that Mario you would never be a gangster ok moving on Luigi and Daisy

Daisy and Luigi dance to their song and Daisy has a puffy dress has Luigi has a tux

Pip: um I think I will give you a 6

Daisy: better than Mario

Pip: ok Shorka and Rosalina

Shorka and Rosalina danced in skirts and a shirt

Pip: ok 9 let's see if Toadette and Toad beat you

Toad and Toadette dance in black and red costumes and then when Toadette was shaking everyone was laughing cause it was cute

Pip: ok you win 10 loved it ok so this is how it works the team who wins can't get voted off so meet me by the fire

Toadette: we won

Toad: and you asked if it was legal

Toadette laughing: I wasn't sure

Pip: ok so pick your vote and if you have Questions of why are Toad and Toadette here well they can vote to ok 2 votes for Shorka and Rosalina 6 votes for Yoshi and Birdo wow ok so bye Birdo and Yoshi

Toadette gave Yoshi and Birdo a hug

Toadette: bye

Brido: bye

Pip: ok now spoiler alert after the next team gets voted off the rest of you will go in solo ok so go to sleep or whatever


	7. Chapter 7

Super Mario Island

Pip: ok last time on Super Mario Island we did some dancing some people shook it. Yoshi and Birdo went down let's see

Toad: I should throw my food at Shorka

Toadette and Blue Toad: don't

Toad: Mario

Blue Toad: go ahead what do I care

Confession room (Blue Toad): Toad can get every last person to hate him and he would use Toadette. Honestly everyone likes Toadette because she's cute and nice the only one that hated her was Peach.

Toadette: I think you can stop Toad

Toad: fine

Pip: ok guess what

Toad yelling: WHAT

Pip: not funny moving on every last one of you are going to jail

Confession room: why would you pick that challenge what we have to escape jail because I think bowser would have us beat if he was here. I think Mario will win but Toad can pick curtain kind of locks and we can run fast.

Pip: ok everyone in their cell GO

Mario: how can we get out of here and fast?

Blue Toad: can you pick locks

Mario: no only Toad can

Star lumas

Rosalina: is it even possible to get out of here

Shorka: I think so you just need tiny hands

Super Luigi

Daisy I think you should use your hand

Luigi: I think so two

Small Toads

Toad picks the lock and once they get out a siren goes off

Confession room (Toad): come on it's always ninja and there no good it's always Toads come on

Toad: you run I'll get it from here

Toadette: to where

Toad: never mind I'm coming

Super Mario

Blue Toad: I can pick the lock

Mario: how

Blue Toad: the same way Toad and Toadette did

Confession room (blue Toad): Toad may be a fast thinker but I can do the exact thing

Blue Toad: I got it

Mario: good let go

Star lumas

Rosalina I can reach m hand through the bars and unlock the door

Shorka: how are you going to do that?

Rosalina: he left the keys in the door

Shorka: wow

Small Toads

Toadette: ok I think we out ran them

Toad: I think pip is around here

Toadette: found him

Toad: let's go before Mario and Blue Toad get here

Blue Toad: too late for that

Toadette: run

Pip: who ever can hit my hand wins Small Toads win again?

Toadette: what's wrong with that?

Pip: noting ok now that you have escape the cell you will have to dig you way on o nice for Shorka, Daisy , Luigi ,and Rosalina to join us ok like I was saying you have to dig your way out Go

Confession room (Toad): I love to dig I didn't get to last time

Toad: ok I have pixie sticks to get us hyper I have suckers and I think this is a….

Toadette: ewe it's a cockroach

Blue Toad: is it wrong if we eat pixie sticks to get hyper

Mario: why

Blue Toad: that's what Toad, Toadette, and I ate

Mario: worth a try

Daisy: we already dug while we were here

Luigi: ok let's dig fast

Toad: ok I can dig like I feel adrenaline pumping

Confession room (Toadette): Toad will get hyper off of anything no joke he drank water and got hyper it was only 8:00 o clock in the morning

Blue Toad: ok I am so hyper lets go

Toadette: ok give me some

Mario: I'm not really hyper

Toadette: omg I love this I fell so free

Toad: yeah keep digging

Rosalina: this is hard

Shorka: Yeah its hard but don't be a Peach

Toadette: we made it

Toad: yes we won again

Pip: ok everyone knows what to do

Toad: I'm sorry Mario and Blue Toad

Blue Toad and Mario: its ok we're going to vote for Daisy and Luigi

Toadette: we were to

Pip: you know what to do. Ok 2 votes for Mario and Blue Toad 6 votes for Daisy and Luigi sorry you guys are going home

Confession room (Daisy): I probably wouldn't last any ways

Pip: ok after the next team get voted off the others will go to solo


	8. Chapter 8

Super Mario Island

Pip: so last time on Super Mario Island Daisy and Luigi went down. Tonight After whoever gets voted off every one goes solo

Toadette: I hope we won't get voted off. Toad I'm scared

Toad hugging Toadette: don't worry if we can keep it up with wining then we will win for sure

Toadette: ok

Mario and Blue Toad Walk in

Mario: hi Toad and Toadette

Toad and Toadette: hi

Toadette giggling at the joke Toad told her last night Toadette, Rosalina, Shorka, and Toad were playing volleyball and Toadette hit the floor and rolled across and Toad said "You're not in the FBI Toadette So why are you rolling on the floor

Toad: Toadette you ok yes no

Toadette: yes

Shorka: we were so close to being voted off

Rosalina: well Toad and Toadette did deserve to win they do get along and the did deserve to win the dance off Toadette was so cute

Shorka: she was

Pip: OK today you will ….

Confession room (Toad): what shoot random people hunt a cow so he can eat it what go bomb a village so he can watch us be in jail for real I think Pip was in jail before once in his life

Pip: make a go kart and race it down rocky mountain you can use whatever you find in these boxes

(Blue Toad) that is huge

Confession room (Blue Toad): I know that a lot of things are big to me but this is way higher than of a giant and I'm taking the name it's going to be hard

Pip: whoever doesn't crash wins cool. Go

Mario: I found an engine. Should we put it in the back of bottom?

Toad: I found an engine. I'll put it together you find things we need

Toadette: ok

Confession room (Toadette): I have never built anything like this with Toad so I'm so excited he's so good at it

Shorka: found and engine

Confession room (shorka): I'm glad that Rosalina and I haven't been voted off and I think we have a little chance of wining

Rosalina: do you want to put it together and I'll find the parts

Shorka: can I build it

Rosalina: sure

Mario: I think we still need the outside parts

Blue Toad: ok

Toad: um Toadette I think we have all the parts

Toadette: I found a spray can of blue paint

Toad: ok I think we have time to spray it

Rosalina: wow this is good. Where did you get the paint from

Shorka: u threw it out of the box

Mario: ok I think we are ready

Pip: ok so everyone has finished there karts now push them to the top of the hill and you will find gas for them then fill up your kart and race down the mountain

Mario: um..

Toadette whispering to Toad: run

Toad and Toadette Take off running with Rosalina and Shorka behind them and Mario and Blue Toad far behind everyone

Toadette: Honestly this was a short way to run

Toad: yeah but this Mountain is steep

Shorka: is it just me or does Pip sound like a mouse name

Rosalina: it sounds like a mouse name

Blue Toad: are we going to loose

Mario: no Just keep running up the hill

Toad and Toadette reach the top and fill up there kart

Toadette: you can go down the hill

Then Shorka and Rosalina come after them

Rosalina: you can go

Shorka: Really yes

Mario: I think you can go

Blue Toad: ok

Toadette: Toad is like a daredevil. What does he do at your castle

Mario: mostly what Peach tell him

Rosalina: you won again Toadette

Toadette: do you guys hate me

Rosalina: no and I think u should win I mean everyone was like that

Mario: yeah so it doesn't matter to me I find coins almost every day in Toads Town

Toadette: where I can never find them

Mario: look in flowers

Pip: ok everyone knows what to do

Confession room (Toadette): Rosalina and Shorka are like my best friends I can't vote them off

Pip: ok so I have 3 votes for Mario and Blue Toad and 3 votes for Shorka and Rosalina wow ok this has never happened yet so rock paper scissors I guess Mario and Rosalina

Rosalina had rock and Mario had scissors then Mario had Paper and Rosalina had rock again then Mario had scissors and Rosalina had paper

Pip: um ok so Shorka and Rosalina you're going home

Toadette with sadness: bye Shorka bye Rosalina

Shorka and Rosalina said bye to Toadette and gave her a hug

Pip: ok now the rest of you will go solo

Toad and Toadette looked at each other in a worried way

Pip: ok get some sleep do whatever good night

Toadette: ok hopefully one of us can win this

Toad: yeah you and I will be fine

Toadette: you want to go swimming sometime here

Toad: sure

Toadette: the fun thing about us two in here is no one can do anything to us now and that we can talk about whoever we want

Toad: so can

Pip: will Toad and Toadette break up will they drop out or will one of them let's see next time on Super Mario Island


	9. Chapter 9

Super Mario Island

Pip: Last time on Super Mario Island we had the strangest thing ever happen we had to play rock paper scissors to see who had to go home and that was Shorka and Rosalina. Tonight on Super Mario Island everyone is going solo and you may ask what about Toad and Toadette's relationship well just keep your eyes on the screen and see what happens

Confession room (Mario): I have a bad feeling that the Toads are going to team up and get me off and then Toad and Toadette will go head to head with each other I'm doomed

Mario: hi Toadette

Toadette looks up from her book then looks down

Toadette: Mario you never talk to me so I think I'll just... walk…. Away

Mario: what's her problem?

Blue Toad: maybe she thinks she will get voted off if she doesn't win

Confession room (Toadette): ok one I could her Blue Toad of course I don't want to get voted off if I don't win and then Toad is all by his self so I hope I can just win this and be done

Pip: ok everyone you are going to play an instrument

Confession room (Toad): I don't want to hate Toadette but she is going to win. She can already play an instrument

Pip: ok pick a number from this hat and pick a song from this hat then get the song off of the table and to get some action whoever wins can pick someone if they want but they can get in a hot tub ok Go

Toad got a flute and he had to play the underwater Mario song

Toadette got a piano and had to play set fire to the rain

Blue Toad got a clarinet and had to play Mario Theme song

Mario got the trumpet piano and he had to play domino

Mario: you're kidding me I will never get this and I only have 5 seconds left

Pip: ok people it's been one hour. Now I'm not the one who will judge you

Mario: then who will

Pip: everyone this is …

Toad, Blue Toad and Toadette: Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: hi little girl and little boys

Toadette: you don't remember our names

Toadsworth: o how could I forget my Toads names especially the famous Toads Kingdom Couple? O and did you guys get permission from me to date

Toad and Toadette: no

Toadsworth: I'm just joking with you two

Toad and Toadette: Toadsworth

Toadsworth: let's get moving

Toadette: ok Toadsworth

Toadsworth: no I meant help me move to the seats

Toads: ok

Toadsworth: ok first Mario

Mario drags the trumpet on the stage and plays pip wants to insult him but can because Toadsworth can vote

Toadsworth: well Mario you tried ok Blue Toad

Blue Toad stood up on the stage to play his song but in the middle he forgot it then he ran off

Toadsworth: it's ok Blue Toad ok next Toad

Toad walked on the stage and played the flute

Toadsworth: good Toad now Toadette

Toadette skipped on the stage while the men pulled out a piano for her to play her song

Toadsworth: o I just loved it Toadette wins

Confession room (Toad): there isn't any reason to be mad at Toadette she already knew how to play a piano

Pip: ok everyone make their vote ok 1 vote for Toad 3 votes for Mario. Aw Mario is going home and I love to insult him

Toadsworth: let's go Mario

Pip: ok wow this went down into something Toad Toadette something going on in your relationship

Toadette: no

Pip: o yeah you get to be in the hot tub tonight Toadette and pick someone

Toadette: can I pick both of them

Pip: sure

In the hot tub

Toad: look I'm a hippo

Toadette: ha

Blue Toad: I want to try

Toadette: hey um will we all be friends even if we are against each other

Toad: well for us girlfriend and boyfriend

Blue Toad: yeah how did that happen I never noticed this whole time? I thought that you two were just really close friends. So is that why Toad you wouldn't team up with me

Toad and Toadette: yup

Blue Toad: ok nothing I can do

Pip: aw any ways will Toad and Toadette break up …

Toad and Toadette: hey

Pip: hey but the big question is who will win. Will it be Toad? Will it be Toadette? Will it be Blue Toad? Let's see next time on Super Mario Island

Toad: is that what you always end it

Pip: sure is


	10. Chapter 10

Super Mario Island

Pip: Last time on super Mario Island Mario left. Tonight will be something

Pip: get up get. Get it up. Now right this minuet

Toad Toadette and Blue Toad are standing there and Pip is still shouting get up

Toad: ok we're up

Pip: ok you guys are going

Confession room (Toad): what a killing spree. WHAT

Pip: to make me a cake

Toad: SAY WHAT!

Blue Toad and Toadette: what

Pip: I want a huge cake no lame 2 layer cake I want something with a lot of color something that can fit everyone and has to be done in one hour

Confession room (Toad): I just want to go home I want to cheering Toadette on. I think she can do this on her own

Toad

Toad: um ok I guess I can do this the right way I have seen Toadette make a cake so how hard can it be so I think I saw her use eggs powdered sugar for frosting oil um and I think water flower man I Don't know.

Blue Toad

Blue Toad: I'm so lucky that my mom worked at bakery and she taught me how to make a cake. But I still have Toadette to deal with she will win for sure if I don't make this perfect. Toadette can bake anything

Toadette

Toadette: I wish I could help Toad bake his cake I know that I can do this without Toad I have to stand up for myself

Toad

Toad: um I guess it's ready

Blue Toad

Confession room (Blue Toad): I know that Toad can't bake but Toadette is one whole different story and now I know why those brownies tasted good Toadette had to made them

Toadette

Confession room (Toadette): I already know that toad is going to vote his own self off. I should be the dramatic one well if he does I can do this on my own

Pip: ok let's try the cakes

Blue Toad's was all the colors mixed up and then it looked brown

Pip: yeah I'm not sure if I should try that but I will just for the fun of it

Toad whispering to Toadette: what is he on?

Pip: it's good

Toadette: um Toad I think yours is bubbling at the top

The top part of toad's cake exploded all over him and Toadette

Toadette: I think you use to much baking powder

Pip: ok Toad. Um ok out of curiosity wah what is wrong with your cake

Toad: I don't know

Pip: um it's not the best could use more sugar ok Toadette

Toadette's cake had different icing colors on each layer and has sprinkles on the top

Pip: wow this is the best by far you win Toadette

Toadette: Toad are you really going to vote yourself off

Toad: I have to I believe in you Toadette you can do this on your own

Toadette: ok Toad

Pip: ok this is the time after what loser leaves the other two would go head to head in a dangerous exciting adventure ok moving on 1 vote for Blue Toad 2 votes for Toad. Toad you are going home

Toadette: bye Toad

Toad takes Toadette and starts kissing her

Pip: I think I can let him have his moment

Toad: bye Toadette

Toadette: bye

Pip: ok you two both herd it you will be going head to head in a big adventure so get some sleep you will need it. You know the more I think about it Toad will be back tomorrow to cheer you on Toadette

So when Toadette went back to her room she wrote Toad a letter

Dear Toad,

I know that you wanted to be the one in the stand cheering me on but I just think that you should have taken this and I should have gone home. You can tell that I am going to miss you even for this night. I hope you will come and chant me on. I heard that pip said 'that we can pick someone from the stand to help out along the way'. I will pick you of obviously.

Sincerely

You're GF Toadette

Pip: well we had some fun we had some moments but now it's for real. Will toad come back for Toadette? Will Blue Toad destroy Toadette and win the whole thing? Will it be as long as the 8 day? Find out next time on Super Mario Island.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Mario Island

Pip: last time on Super Mario Island Toad went down and Toadette and Toad had a moment. Now it the big time it's serious it's... (Bird hit pip) its go time

Confession room (Blue Toad): I'm ready to take Toadette down. I just hope that she won't beat me up I heard she beat up Luigi because he was messing with her pig tales. I just hope I'm not next on her list.

Confession room (Toadette): I'm a little bit happy that Toad went home it's just that if we were going against each other Toad would have let me win. Anyways Blue Toad can be really mean when you do things to him.

Pip: you two it's the time follow me

Blue Toad: so what is the final challenge?

Pip: I want you two to see

Blue Toad and Toadette followed Pip and then they saw the other players that got voted off there

Pip: ok they picked witch one of you is going to win on Toadette's side is Toad, Daisy, Shorka, Rosalina, Yoshi, and Birdo on Blue Toads side is Mario, Peach, Luigi, Diddy, DK, Bowser and Bowser Jr and Baby Mario whose side are you on

Baby Mario: pinky

Toadette: My name is Toadette

Pip: um so I guess scoot over to the never mind

Toad: come Toadette you better win I bet Mario 60 bucks that you will win

Toadette: I'll try

Toad: Try you better win

Pip: um ok the first thing you will do is. Honestly you will figure it out all the way but there will be clues to what to do next. O and one last thing you two can pick someone to help you out

Toadette: Toad

Blue Toad: Mario

Pip: well you guys did not have to leave SO GO

Toad: you can do this Toadette

Toadette: I hope so

Blue Toad: u are going down Toadette

Toadette: you wish that I was but no sir

Blue Toad: who are you miss classy and sassy

Toadette just ran faster then she grabbed the clue

Toadette: so I'm guessing that I climb over teas

Pip: Ok Mario and Toad you have to take this way and they will see when we are done

Toadette got on the top of the monkey bars and climbed on the top

Mario: o come on can she do that

Pip: no rules this one. Heck she can push him off if she really wanted to I mean they both signed the waver when they woke up so yeah

Toad: you're doing great Toadette. (Talking to Mario): if she falls I will just die

Confession room (Toadette): Toad can take things to the next level and I think he needs to shut up this time with the cheering I mean I love to from him but yeah you get the point

Pip: ok Toadette you made it looks like blue Toad is still working on it

Toadette: um it says water is great o come on it's a swimming one

Pip: ok blue Toad you got to take a dive

Toadette was already in the pool and Toad was walking on the edge. Blue Toad jumped in to the pool he won every swimming tournament he was in

Pip: wow what a come back

Blue Toad: run up Snow Mountain

Toadette got out of the water

Toadette: run up Snow Mountain

Blue Toad was having a hard time running up Snow Mountain Toadette came up behind him and stared to run up the mountain Toadette fell where Blue Toad was at. Blue Toad kept getting up and falling down Toadette crawled up the Mountain

Blue Toad: cheater

Toadette: don't be such a sore loser

Blue Toad: you be quite

Toadette: I do what I want

Pip: wow what a come back

Toadette: find a citrus flower

Pip: yep so yeah you better find it fast

Toadette: Daisies are citrus

Blue Toad: that is a lot of work

Pip: yeah um here

Toadette searched everywhere for a daisy

Toadette: can I just bring Daisy I mean come on

Toadette trips on a log and then sees Blue Toad running behind here and grabs the Daisy

Toadette: o come on you suck

Blue Toad: sorry I don't talk to people who take dirt naps

Toadette: o screw you

Toadette looked to her right and saw another Daisy

Toadette: yes

Pip: ok Toadette last one you know I think Blue Toad miss under stood it he gave me his Daisy

Toadette gave pip a funny look

Pip: just read the clue you will get it

Toadette: take a flower and throw it then run to Fire Mountain and throw it into the lava for you big Finnish

Pip: ha he is still looking for another Daisy and I only got two ha

Toadette walked back a few steps smiling trying to figure out what was so funny then she just took off running

Blue Toad just grabbed some grass and thought it would count as a flower

Toadette was almost to the mountain she just hoped that Blue Toad would have a hard time climbing the mountain Toadette ran up the Mountain then it got steep then Toadette fell onto a part of the Mountain

Everyone else was on top of the mountain

Rosalina: Toadette is falling down the mountain

Toad: WHAT

Mario: Honestly Toad don't make us have to call 911. Well for one we don't have a signal

Toad was scared that Toadette would fall but she kept climbing from the edges that were sticking out of the mountain

Blue Toad: you will not give up will you?

Toadette: no why would I just because I'm a girl you don't have to hate

Blue Toad: If I hated don't you think I would have changed in to a girl a long time ago

Toadette: no you don't have to you can just do what the others do and act like they are a girl

Blue Toad: do you even love Toad

Toadette: yes why would you ask a question like that? What am I a stupid girl?

Blue Toad: sometimes you can be one

Toadette took off ignoring Blue Toad Toadette was mad so she could do it faster Toadette asked Pip if this was the right kind of flower

Pip: nodded

Blue Toad was just getting there when Toadette was throwing in the flower

Pip: Blue Toad give it up you read the question wrong you weren't supposed to find another flower you were supposed to use this one man you are dumb

Toadette: yeah and you said I can be a stupid girl

Pip: Ok Toadette you have won this game of Super Mario Island how do you feel

Toadette: really good

Pip: here you go Toadette your 10 million coins

Toad picked up Toadette and swung her around

Toad: wait where is my 50 bucks Mario

Mario ran but fell off of the Mountain

Toad: o well he has died and came back to life before

Mario: I know well congrats Toadette

Toadette: thanks o yeah and thanks to whom was on the Blue Team

Toad: um I got your letter

Toadette: did I hurt you feelings

Toad: no it was good I should have stayed but you did it

Pip: well we had some day what you thought Toadette

Toadette: loved it

Pip: so Toad can carry you

Rosalina: wow and like all of you thought she would loose

Peach: I just sat there cause Mario was there

Toadette: Today was fun

Blue Toad: even thow I went down my a girl I still had fun

Pip: ok I am doing another think you all want to be on it

Everyone: what

Pip: wait and see


End file.
